


Темно

by Diran, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Het, Background Slash, Conversations, Drama, Gen, Pseudo-Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Оймяконский бункер сотрясает взрыв. Они оказываются разделены и совсем не так, как хотелось бы им. Всем.Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Старбакса.





	Темно

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн – окончание ГВ и альтернативное развитие событий после. В тексте много Тони Старка. И, хотя указанные пейринги присутствуют явственно, а намеков на другие нет, основное время отведено взаимодействию Тони и Баки.

**Глава 1**

Тони видит занесенный над собой щит и слышит удар – такой, что закладывает уши, а все тело содрогается. Свет меркнет.

***

Темно. Больно. В костях. В голове. Темно. «Тебе ли привыкать», – ржет противное на границе сознания. «Не привыкнешь», – огрызается Тони и пытается вдохнуть что-то кроме бетонной крошки и собственной крови. Нельзя привыкнуть к ощущению души, которая бы и не прочь вырваться из тела, да все выхода найти не может. Вот и рвется то ли через колокол головы, то ли через живот, в котором все внутренности перемешало. Темно.

***

Звонок. Трель. Дрель. Тони уже умер, какие нахер звонки? На том свете тоже есть будильники? Это ад? Конечно, ад. Девятый круг. Темно. Холодно. Будильник. Где-то здесь его ждет отец, где же еще ему быть. Сейчас придет и поможет встать. Папа поможет встать.

***

Тони разлепляет глаза. В груди болит – слишком знакомо. Так не должно быть после смерти. Огненные сковородки, вмороженные пальцы, или что там итальянцы фантазировали? Но болит в груди, будто реактор до сих пор часть его тела. Давно уже нет, но… Тони снова моргает. Темно. Вообще-то не слишком. Он различает очертания стен – бетонный гроб, никакого озера изо льда. Звонит, все еще звонит. И мерцает – не чертов свет в конце тоннеля, а резервный коммуникатор на руке. Тони поворачивает голову, смотрит.

Пеппер Поттс.

Звонит.

Пеппер Поттс.

В ад? Вот так легко? Тони открывает рот, и оттуда вырывается облачко пара. 

Пеппер Поттс.

По щеке течет. Не кровь – той хватает под затылком, – течет не кровь. Слишком щиплет в носу. Пеппер… Тебе нечего делать на том свете, но, быть может, лучше бы вместо отца пришла ты.

***

Никто не приходит. Холодно. Темно. Плита на груди, и никто не выгравирует там его фото. Он хотел бы без очков. В футболке.

***

Тони распахивает глаза резко, втягивая ртом весь выдохнутый пар. Коммуникатор. Бетон. Какой еще ад? Тони дергается, ударяя пальцем в броне по коммуникатору.

– Алло! Алло! Пеп, ты слышишь?

Никто не отвечает. Тони стискивает зубы, спихивает кусок бетона с себя и садится, фокусирует взгляд. Коммуникатор цел, но проводка барахлит. Звонки больше не проходят. 

– Пеп, – говорит он укоряюще в экран, словно она слышит, но не отвечает. – Пеп, почему? Почему ты звонишь? Знаешь, что сейчас происходит? Ты знаешь? Где ты вообще была? Пеп. Их убили, знаешь…

Тони смотрит на изображение. Проклятый пучок и офисная юбка. Полосы помех поверх сдержанной улыбки. Такая Пеп не поймет. Такая Пеп вызовет врача и уйдет. Вирджиния это. Одна из его личных мегер: Вирджиния, Фьюри и ПЯТНИЦА. А ему нужна Пеп. Тони закрывает глаза и видит ее: рассыпавшиеся по плечам взлохмаченные волосы, растянутая футболка, за которой совсем теряется форма груди и талия, но видны родинки под ключицами и шрам от детской операции. Тони смотрит на ее верхнюю губу, насмешливо приподнятую, на ее оголившиеся при этом зубы и говорит ей – настоящей ей:

– Их убили, милая. А я сдохну здесь, не успев рассказать об этом. Так что слушай… – он щупает себя за грудь. Металл вплавился в кожу. И это больно. Это паршиво. Слишком глубоко. – Тебе бы они понравились. Вру. Тебе понравилась бы мама. Тебе бы не понравился отец. Или мне пришлось бы ревновать, тут одно из двух. Но ты сейчас далеко, так что кого я обманываю… тебе бы он не понравился. – Пауза. – Но я другой. Меня так легко не убить, я всегда настороже. Я все еще жив, слышишь же, да? Пеп. Пеп. А вот ты – не такая, как мама. Ты не станешь терпеть. Тебя поэтому здесь нет, знаю. Но ты позвонила…

Возможно, коммуникатор всего лишь сбойнул и дал ложный звонок. Ну откуда здесь связь? Тони жмет на экран снова, но сигнала нет. Он сбрасывает с руки остатки перчатки и перебирает по экрану пальцами, но ничего. Только пальцы бледнеют, их сводит холодом.

«Ты живой, Энтони Старк, смирись уже с этим», – закатывает Пеп глаза.

Тони не уверен, что она права, но поднимает руку, хватая воздух там, где должно быть ее плечо. Тони смотрит поверх сжавшего пустоту кулака и понимает, что он не один.

Фигура около стены. Размытое пятно, звучно тянущее воздух сквозь сомкнутые зубы. Стук этих зубов. Пробивающие проводку искры. Гарью воняет. Подонок жжет его кислород вдвойне.

***

Тони встает. Тони подходит. Тони заносит ногу. Из бедра капает кровь, и колено движется не то что в воздухе – не в воде даже, а в масле, кто-то поставил их жизнь на замедленное проигрывание. Колено врезается в здоровое плечо Барнса. Врезается – хах! Вжимается неспешно. Будто Тони опереться подошел, а не ударить. Ему хочется реветь от собственной жалкости, но то, что вырывается из горла, лучше бы там и оставалось. Такое же жалкое. Барнс неохотно открывает глаза и пялится на Тони.

Нет, он смотрит не на Тони, а сквозь него. 

Тони хочет, чтобы Барнс смотрел прямо в глаза. Чтобы видел лицо. Чтобы видел, кто… Чтобы знал…

Барнс смотрит в пустоту. В ту пустоту, которую Тони только что хватал рукой. Он собирается делить с Тони не только воздух, но и пустоту. И то, что за ней. 

Тони хочет ударить, но только упирается в стену, снова хватаясь за грудь. Ощущение засевшего в груди металла – это точно оно, не ошибешься. Куски брони откололись и засели там, где раньше была дробь. Тони нужен хороший хирург. Или хотя бы магнит.

Колени встречаются с полом. Гул бежит по залу. 

Барнс не двигается с места. Его губы шевелятся, и Тони отворачивается. Он не знает, кого там себе рисует Барнс, но знает другое: у него есть не больше пары часов, чтобы выбраться и найти магнит. 

«Ты живой, Энтони Старк, смирись уже с этим», – на этот раз Пеп перекидывает руки через спинку стула, и Тони все еще не согласен, но, можно подумать, у него есть силы спорить.

Тони встает и идет туда, где темно. Там коридор. Его надежда сейчас – темнота, потому что идти на свет он себе позволить не может.

***

Тупик. Сраная подсобка. Тони вдавливает лоб в стык стен и дышит мерзлым бетоном. Даже на тайной базе секретной организации должны быть сортир и хранилище для метел. Вон тех, развалившихся в углу на щепки, метел. Тони разворачивается. Тело плохо слушается, словно похмельное, но в крови не алкоголь. Там жгущая жилы боль, цементная пыль и кислая муть.

Перед глазами почему-то лицо Земо. Тони думал, что псих так и останется голосом из-за стекла, но сейчас осознает – он запомнил нежно-округлое ангельское лицо с крупными глазами и мягким ртом. Его мягкий и уверенный голос. И жгучее желание превратить это лицо в кровавую кашу – это Тони не просто помнил. Это ощущал. Патрик Маккенна, мать его. Тони хорошо запомнил ублюдка.

В смысле – действительно запомнил. 

Запомнил.

Это не звучит угрожающе даже в голове Тони. Он не может думать о мести, он с трудом думает о том, как ноги переставлять, но держится за эту мысль. Должен же день запомниться чем-то кроме запаха паленой, стесанной асфальтом резины, кроме крови, которая выглядит красной даже на старой пожелтевшей пленке.

Например, потерей команды.

Потерей друга.

Своей смертью.

На самом деле у него много вариантов, если подумать.

Тони возвращается назад и видит, что Барнса у стены нет. Так не пойдет... Это слишком даже для ада. Он шагает быстрее, придерживаясь за стену, и смотрит на то место, где еще пять минут назад сидел Барнс. Тони прижимает к груди кулак, заставляя себя не дышать слишком часто. Сейчас нельзя. 

Темные капли на бетоне приносят облегчение. Был. Сидел. Просто свалил.

***

Баки встает и идет, потому что должен.

Многие из его долгов смываются только кровью – он знает это, и, может, ему пора бы их отдать. Может, конкретно для него Земо – не угроза, а шанс расплатиться? Так он думал, пока бежал... но ведь все же бежал от энергетических залпов. Тело слушалось не его чувства вины, а голоса Стива. Как всегда. С детства. Через коды. Через всю жизнь. 

И сейчас, сидя оглушенным в темноте, Баки понимает, что с его долгами не все так просто. Есть проблема. Теперь он осознает ее очень ясно. Дело в том, что среди прочих за ним числится неоплаченный долг, который он обязан выплатить. Попытаться выплатить. Пытаться до самого конца. А в «оплату» входит – не отдать концы здесь. Доползти до его рук хотя бы. 

Баки встает и идет. 

Он бредет на ощупь туда, откуда веет прохладой. Тут везде морозильная камера: они провалились глубоко, но с другого края помещения воздух едва уловимо движется. Баки упирается рукой в завал. Железо: перила, ступени… это лестница. Ее искорежило, сложило кусками бетона, но здесь был проход. Раньше. Баки прощупывает кучу до самого потолка, но во всем этом месиве нет лаза нормального размера.

Баки вздыхает. Он видит, как начинают подсвечиваться синим контуры глыб. Слышит шаги. Слышит скрежет голоса:

– Бежишь? Я тебя все равно убью. Ты все равно в ловушке.

И Баки смеется. Хохочет до колики в боку – сегодня она приходит очень быстро вместе с соленым привкусом во рту.

– Я не бегу. Совсем нет.

Пальцы сжимаются на крупном камне. Баки может вытащить его. Это так много – если собираешься размозжить голову. Это так мало – если хочешь разобрать стену. 

Кровь – слишком простая и никчемная мера всему. Баки стоило понять это в джете. Он не хочет, чтобы последним, что запомнил Стив, было его дрянное разглагольствование о крови. Это было честно в том смысле, что Баки говорил искренне. Но это было категорически не честно по отношению к Стиву. Потому что сейчас, когда стены наконец прекратили дрожать, а нос почуял более свежий воздух, Баки понимает, что его кровь бежит по телу для другого – не для убийств, но и не для расплат. Может, она и принадлежит другому?.. Может, сам он принадлежит не себе. Сейчас Баки хотелось бы этого. Он продолжает смеяться уже этой – идиотской – мысли. Он жаждал свободы, больше всего в жизни последние семьдесят лет он жаждал свободы. Стать себе хозяином. Не подчиняться ни приказам, ни обстоятельствам. И теперь понимает – справляется не очень. Теперь он знает, что готов вверить себя чужим рукам. Тем, которые выбрал сам. Давно выбрал.

– Я не бегу, – повторяет Баки, кидая камень на пол и хватаясь за следующий. – Просто пока у меня есть хоть капля крови, я должен ползти наверх. К Стиву. Хватит с него, я слишком много раз не выбирался. Мертвым не смогу, конечно. Но пока могу – буду. Так что решай быстрей. – Россыпь камней стучит по полу возле ступней, и Баки бросает взгляд через плечо.

Тони вскидывает руку, свет репульсора бьет по глазам, и Баки не видит выражения лица. Он только слышит гул – залп – залп – залп – и проваливается рукой вперед. 

Оказывается, бетон может расплавиться. Он превращается в тягучее, мгновенно застывающее темное месиво.

***

Не то чтобы Баки помнит, как они взобрались на уровень выше. Он теряет нить своей истории, и ему это не нравится. Это даже хуже, чем в Гидре, потому что там ты знаешь – твое сознание отбирают силой. Здесь оно норовит утечь само. Предатель.

Щека касается стены, и та уж слишком сильно кусается, кожа аж горит. Баки отодвигается.

– Старк.

– М? – Старк снова смотрит в пол, снова покусывает кончик большого пальца и вжимает другой кулак в грудь. Уже в третий раз.

– Сердце?

– Пошел ты!

– Иди сюда.

Старк почему-то слушается и сковыривает сохранившейся перчаткой куски льда со стены. Те тают в ладони. Вода. Вода смывает кровь с языка. Вода разжижает превращающуюся от холода в желе кровь. Вода дает им сил пройти дальше. Немного.

***

Нет у него двух часов. Ему нечем было отсчитывать время, и оно ползло, растягивалось розовой ниточкой прилипшей к ботинку жвачки, но Тони знает – чувствует: прошло совсем немного. А осколки вгрызаются глубже слишком быстро.

Он научился распознавать это. 

Есть вещи, которые он мечтал бы не уметь, но его не спрашивали.

Тони пообещал себе, что, если они не выберутся, если он поймет, что он не выберется… он дотянется до шеи Барнса. Они решат все здесь и будут похоронены в ледяном склепе. Не так себе Тони представлял свою могилу, но и об этом его не спрашивали. Так что если почувствует осколки слишком близко к сердцу – у него будет несколько секунд покончить с Барнсом. Но пока Тони ползет вверх, вцепившись в его штанину, потому что, кажется, немного времени есть. Хоть оно и тает.

Тони думает: «Отец хотел бы отмщения». Тони думает: «Это ведь слабость, спасать свою шкуру! У меня наконец есть шанс искупить свое холодное прощание в тот день. Да весь вылитый на родителей яд, который казался таким остроумным сарказмом…»

Тони отталкивает Барнса подальше, поднимается и старается идти сам.

В сознании снова шипит: «Шанс есть, но свои грехи чужой смертью не искупают».

А Пеп склоняет голову набок и приподнимает бровь: «Ты всегда говорил, что не понимал отца. Откуда ты сейчас знаешь, чего бы он хотел?»

Старк качается и вцепляется в стену. Жалкое зрелище, жалкое, но до подъема он вообще блевал, сплевывая на пол клочки желудка, судя по тому, как пекло внутри, – так что вряд ли его образу что-то еще может угрожать. Нечему уже. Даже взбитые мясорубкой взрыва мозги его не портят – голоса же значат, что он едет крышей, да?

Еще Тони помогает Барнсу пройти по балке, не потеряв равновесия. Точно двинулся. А ведь всего один толчок. Даже разжатые пальцы…

«Ты живой, Энтони Старк, смирись уже с этим».

***

Баки дышит. Трет лицо остервенело, разгоняя кровь и не давая закрыться глазам, и дышит. Заставляет легкие расправляться. Он должен. Он выберется. Раз – вдох. Два – выдох.

С плечом что-то не так. Дело не в том, что вместо руки торчат провода – бывало. Он ходил и с культей, и с пучком проводов, и с протезами из разных металлов. Не просто ходил – выполнял задания.

Сейчас что-то не так по-серьезному. Кости гудят от возрастающего тока. Гальванический привкус на языке, и пальцы скрипят по всем поверхностям от напряжения. Чуть больше вольт – и обнуление. Немного набежит сверх – смерть. Баки не в кресле, так что вряд ли все пройдет чисто. Вряд ли он просто впадет в беспамятство, откатившись к базовым установкам Зимнего Солдата. Скорее всего его мозги изжарятся, и он останется овощем под ближайшей стеной. Баклажан в Оймяконской кладовке. 

Впрочем, здесь был Старк. Он бы оказал последнюю услугу – такую оказал бы, ну… Баки кажется, что оказал бы. Закончил бы бессмысленное.

– Барнс, – тихо, хрипло, но так, что ясно – действительно важно. 

Баки подходит – Тони осел на пол. Он стал совсем плох. В синеватом свечении реактора его лицо и до этого выглядело бледным, но сейчас Баки видит откровенную зелень на щеках и черноту под глазами. Видит четкие, темные, проступившие вены на шее и лбу.

– Твоя рука тебя убьет, – рассеянно улыбается Старк. Пьяно. Чуть не подмигивает.

– Да, – соглашается Баки. – Боишься не успеть сделать это сам?

– Глупая смерть. А ты… не должен… глупо умирать. Я не дам. Твоя смерть будет нести смысл. 

– Иногда я думаю, что проще было бы умереть глупо. Разбиться в ущелье или что-то в этом роде. Не попадать в плен.

– Не попадать в плен, – Старк смеется, и по его губам течет слюна, которую он с трудом удерживал. – Отличный план, мне нравится. Мы найдем с тобой разбитый Делориан и не попадемся, да… Ближе, Барнс.

Тони приподнимает руку, указывая пальцем на себя, и Баки приближается. Он наклоняется ухом к губам – наверное, Старк собирается что-то сказать, но тот вдруг хватает его за бок и вжимает плечом в свое солнечное сплетение. Плечо опаляет болью, и это слабо сказано, потому что слов-то таких нет, когда тебя в лаву погружают, в огонь, самый горячий на Земле огонь. Баки кричит, пытаясь дернуться, но сильный, неотпускающий ток не позволяет, обугливая провода, раскаляя остатки креплений докрасна. Те заново вгрызаются в рубцы на плече. Лицо Тони искорежено, рот раззявлен, но Баки не слышит крика за собственным воплем и треском тока.

Баки все-таки отшатывается, падает на спину. Старк тяжело дышит, но четкий рисунок вен бледнеет, цвет лица выравнивается. Кожа на груди вокруг реактора почернела – там тоже был металл, тоже раскаленный, да так, что стек весь, оставил золотые капли в красных рытвинах ожогов. Но сам реактор горит в три раза ярче, чем раньше. 

Баки больше не чувствует бега тока костями. Старк сделал что-то такое с их поломками, что… Баки просто выпускает прокушенную губу, слизывает кровь и выдыхает. Старк сделал что-то правильное. Остановимся на этом.

– Наши истории не для глупых смертей, – бормочет тот у стены. – Поднимай уже свою задницу.

Баки лежит. Старк тоже не поднимается. Горячий металл быстро остывает, возвращается холод, но иногда человеку нужно просто немножечко полежать. После изнуряющей тренировки. После сытного обеда. После того, как тебя шандарахнуло высоковольткой.

– Значит, вы… – Старк снова открывает рот. Болтовня – удобно. Типа ты живой и занят чем-то, у тебя еще ого-го сил, ты не просто так валяешься, а отвлекся на поговорить. Вроде бы. А на самом деле про себя умоляешь бездушный камень дать тебе хоть каплю заряда двигаться дальше. Баки понимает. Он в той же игре.

– Значит, вы… – снова начинает Старк. – Вы с Капитаном…. пидарасы вы. Интересно, вы прям с сороковых трахаетесь? Как оно, на войне, удобно было? Знал, что святоша чистым быть не может. С другом, значит, ебался.

Барнсу ничего не стоит оборвать Тони. Сказать, что его дорога до Стива, его путь наверх – это про дружбу. Что не все в этой жизни про постель. И почти бы не соврал. Или все же соврал бы безнадежно. Это все одновременно было правдой и гнусным искажением. Баки обожал Стива. Горел им и хотел столько, сколько себя помнил. А еще то, что гнало сейчас Баки вперед, не имело никакого отношения к романтической любви.

Это был просто смысл жизни, ничего более.

Поэтому Баки соскребает себя с пола. Соскребает Старка. И когда они оказываются у следующей лестницы, отвечает:

– Да. Но когда мы выберемся, расстреляют меня не за это.

Еще целый этаж они преодолевают молча. Ноги пока работают.

***

Все. В смысле – вот этот тупик уже совсем все. Они не могут вернуться на несколько этажей вниз и искать другой путь, уже не могут. Взрыв пронесся по всему зданию, все здесь покорежил. Земо постарался, или они сами в пылу драки задели старый газопровод – не разберешь теперь. Просто толстые слои железобетона из аккуратного слоеного торта превратились в застывшую кашу. В этой комнате свежее всего – не в плане холода, сучий мороз жег их кости везде, а воздух здесь гуляет. Но им не выбраться.

Баки прощупывает стену. Кажется, по второму кругу. Потолок раскрошен – и с него дует сильнее всего, но до него еле дотягиваются пальцы, завал не разгребешь.

Этими пальцами уже ничего не разгребешь. Ни завал, ни прошлое, ни будущее.

Глаза Старка горят. У него жар. Он говорит сам с собой едва слышно. Баки задерживает взгляд на нем слишком долго, и тот замечает. Ухмылка разрезает его лицо.

– Я же вижу, чей нос ты на стене рисуешь, Барнс. 

Баки отдергивает пальцы, а Старк опять отмахивается, прикрывает глаза и, стерев испарину со лба дрожащей ладонью, роняет ее безвольно на пол.

– У нас обоих есть с кем поговорить. Мы их носим с собой. В себе. Я вот думаю... А зачем нам они настоящие? Они так вплавились в мозг, что я прямо чую – нас тут четверо.

Баки замирает, снова и снова очерчивая воображаемый профиль Стива на стене.

– Потому что настоящий он все еще умеет меня удивлять.

***

Тони спрашивает одно, но на самом деле имеет в виду другое. То, что губы не пускают наружу.

«А зачем им мы?» и еще «А их ли мы любим?», ведь если их образы в головах... И на последний вопрос Барнс отвечает неожиданно точно. Его все еще удивляют. Тони… Она удивляет Тони тоже.

Его Пеп – та, которая сейчас сидит в правом полушарии, широко расставив ноги, все равно уйдет. Тони знает, что она хорошая, что она умеет прощать, что она тянет за собой, поможет собрать себя, выжить, она не бросит. Но потом поднимется с оседланного стула и уйдет.

Она всегда уходит.

Потому что от него нельзя не уйти.

Но настоящая Пеппер возвращается, чего Тони не может ждать – не может даже вообразить. И в этом, пожалуй, суть.

Тони видит свет. Он не успевает. Он должен броситься на Барнса, должен хотя бы попросить снова подойти и… и что? Дальше-то что? Его руки сейчас в силах только обнять. Вранье. Он и пошевелить ими не может. Реактор еле тлеет, залп подарит Барнсу шрам, не более. А свет – вот он уже. Близко. Дыра в потолке, и она все шире, Тони видит руки, много рук, которые лезут из дыры, шарят по воздуху. Тони слышит голоса.

Роджерс? Мать твою, Роджерс… не с тобой! Нахер иди! Забирай своего Барнса и катитесь, а за Тони должна была прийти Пеппер. Он дождется. Будет сидеть и ждать, пока мир не рухнет или она не придет. Он не уйдет больше ни с кем. Ни за какие конфетки. Оставьте этого мальчика, ему сорок шесть, он не ходит с незнакомцами.

К Тони подходит черт с лицом вакандского задиры и вкладывает в грудь серебристый шарик, и эту конфетку сил вытащить нет.

Боль в груди исчезает. Тони не уверен, что это хорошо: мертвое тоже, знаете ли, не болит, но у него появляются силы пошевелить рукой, и он хватает черта за запястье и размыкает сухие корки губ:

– Пеп… Пеппер Поттс. Я должен позвонить.

**Глава 2**

Они сидят в стеклянном аквариуме, и Старк не упускает шанса показать язык толпящимся по ту сторону людям. Потом он нажимает кнопку, делающую стекло звукопроницаемым, и говорит резко:

– Может, мне еще штаны снять и задницу вам продемонстрировать? Пошли все вон!

Баки фыркает и отворачивается, смотря в стол, за которым им предполагается сидеть. Пока стекло еще пропускает звук, он слышит, как шуршит Роуди – всплескивает руками и катит свое кресло по коридору с очень возмущенным грохотом. Сэм, Ванда, Вижн – Баки различает шаги каждого из них, складывающиеся в послушный, направляющийся к лифту топот. Наташа не двигается, жжет в стекле дырки взглядом, пока Стив не отпускает ее тихим голосом. Скорее, выставляет, если уж начистоту.

В конце концов именно Стив и остается. Один. Он садится на скамью под фикусом и ждет. Неизбежное компромиссное зло. 

Баки знал, что им со Старком не позволят говорить наедине. Стив не позволил бы. Он должен видеть, должен знать, что разобьет любое стекло и успеет. Впрочем, на Старке нет ни брони, ни единого устройства с электронной начинкой, а левое плечо Баки оканчивается неопреновой повязкой вместо металла. Что они – два пожилых и уставших человека, только выбравшихся из больницы, – друг другу сделают? Но Стив настаивал. Баки согласился, понимал, что не отговорит. Но в свою очередь настоял на стеклянной стене.

Все, что они скажут друг другу, останется здесь. Все звуки снова гаснут.

Старк не садится за стол. Тот завален бумагами – дело Зимнего Солдата, заключение суда о его невиновности, медицинские и психологические выписки. Вообще-то, это последнее, что хочет видеть Баки. И Старка от них мутит. Но почему-то другие считают, что им очень надо снова прочитать о промывании мозгов смесью наркотиков и электрического тока или о том, что возникшие у Джеймса Барнса ассоциации с разноцветными кляксами говорят об исключительно миролюбивом характере. Не хватает книг про войну, буклетов про жертв насилия и Библии. Или связки бананов. Степень уместности – одинаковая.

Ведь ни в одной букве нет того, что могло бы избавить их от вины, боли, злости. Памяти. Добавить понимания. Не друг друга – боги, они прекрасно понимают друг друга, могут за другого рассказать весь спектр эмоций и мыслей. А понимания, что, черт побери, с этим дальше-то делать.

Старк и так знает, что Говарда и Марию убила Гидра. Баки это знает лучше него.  
Старк и так знает, что Баки там был и сделал всю грязную работу. Баки и это знает лучше него.

Старк ходит, пока не замирает у окна. За окном день. Глубокое синее небо горит над городом. После Оймякона и больницы все цвета кажутся слишком сочными: Баки убавил бы яркость окружающего мира, но это не в его власти.

Потому что миру – небу – плевать на его желания. На желания Старка или Стива тоже, будь они хоть трижды Мстителями. Так что Старк щурится и бормочет:

– Что мы должны друг другу сказать?

– Без понятия. От нас ждут, что мы типа пожмем друг другу руки, выйдем отсюда как с сеанса психотерапии и отправимся вместе в Тибет.

– Тибет?

– Ну. Сари… хламида… ну как эта оранжевая хрень называется? Медитации. Всепрощение. Отказ от эмоций.

Старк бездумно трет грудь.

– Да что от нас останется тогда?

Баки усмехается.

– Тебе нравится чувствовать желчь внутри себя?

– Вся, что есть, – вся моя! – вскидывает Старк подбородок.

***

Пеп сидит на краю клумбы, вытянув босые ноги. Туфли – рядом, в руках – книга. Точнее Тони не разберет с высоты.

Она не пришла сюда. Она не Роджерс – знает, что будет лишней здесь, повиснет замком на рту, якорем на шее, превратив разговор в обмен любезностями, который не поменяет ничего. 

Как будто то, что происходило сейчас, должно было что-то изменить. Как будто слова могут такое в принципе изменить. 

А что может?

Тони косится на Барнса, выстукивающего по столешнице размеренный ритм, и понимает, что не знает, как примириться с врагом, как выгнать жужжащее в черепной коробке желание – совсем несвойственное городскому техно-мальчику – рвать зубами жилы и глотать чужую кровь.

А еще он понимает, что этого чувства… его больше нет. Уилсон болтал что-то там про подсчеты. Про то, сколько кому кто должен за Оймякон – ведь они спасли друг друга. Но это бред. Во-первых, оба они имеют мало отношения к тому, что они выжили. Они обязаны своими жизнями другим людям. Во-вторых, это не работало. Какая разница сколько? Какая разница, что произошло в России? Все эти трюкачества мозгоправов сплошной глянцевый обман. Это ведь не отменяет…

Но что-то другое работало. 

Барнс выстукивает ритм, Тони вдыхает любимый пропахший бензином воздух Нью-Йорка – даже кондиционером не скроешь, – ощущает всю его городскую прилизанность, всю его мусорную чистоту, и без благовоний и мантр понимает: смерти больше не будет. С него точно достаточно.

Тони вдыхает глубже.

***

Стеклянные двери разъезжаются. Стив не двигается, как не двигался все это время – а Баки и Старк провели взаперти часа три, не меньше. Но Стив все так же сидит, уткнувшись подбородком в сплетенные пальцы, и сверлит их взглядом. Старк машет рукой и уходит к лифту, и теперь Стив смотрит только на Баки.

Баки подходит ближе, кривится и тянет ворот футболки в сторону.

– Ну у вас и жара. Там так кондиционировало хорошо… 

– И как? – перебивает его Стив.

– Что «как»?

– Эм... ваш разговор?

– Тони неплох в игре в «города», но с моим знанием русской географии ему не тягаться. 

Стив приподнимает бровь, но встает и ведет Баки к лестнице. Больше не спрашивает, за что Баки ему признателен.

– Стив, я серьезно, здесь же есть бассейн?

Стив добавляет вторую бровь. Баки надеется, что это знак – он все еще умеет удивлять Стива. Баки берет его за руку.


End file.
